


那个屁股（Bucky Barnes的资产）

by polarbonnie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gratuitous Alcohol Usage, Humor, M/M, Objectification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes，世界上最可怕的大恶魔。</p><p>或者说是，</p><p>5次Bucky关于Steve屁股的评论给未来之人造成了深深的伤害，1次某人并不为此而困扰。</p>
            </blockquote>





	那个屁股（Bucky Barnes的资产）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Ass (Property of James Barnes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870733) by [greenbergsays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays). 



> Thanks to greenbergsays who kindly let me translate this cute story!

 

听清楚了。

 

出于各种显而易见的原因，历史书上从来没提过这个，但如果你认识对的人的话，这对你来说就是某种常识。比如：任何咆哮突击队成员的家人。他们的妻子们，儿女们，儿媳和女婿们，甚至他们的孙子孙女们。每个人都听过那些该死的故事，好吗？他们见鬼的都知道。因为他们渐长的岁数和无穷的智慧，突击队的成员们决定他们不能是唯一的默默承受这一切的人们。

 

哦，当然了，如果你正好碰上正在怀念过去的Peggy，Dugan，或是Jones爷爷，他们会告诉你一些正常点的故事。Dugan很想念他的礼帽，Jones想念Dernier关于他见鬼的炸药的高谈阔论，他们都很怀念曾经鸡蛋和牛奶的价格，然后他们都会情不自禁地拿起电话给打给老朋友们。

 

但是，如果你碰上他们任何人—— _任何_ 人——喝酒的时候，你最好以最快的速度逃走。带上几瓶酒，而且看在上帝的份上，拔掉电话线，因为如果他们看到某个人喝 _醉了_ 的话，他们就会想起他们早该遗忘的一个故事。一个他们会迫不及待地跟任何附近的人分享的故事。

 

所以，是的，他们的后代都被迫明白了跟Rogers队长和Barnes中士一起共事的感受。他们都听过了某些故事，而他们会向上帝祈祷他们能从未听过。

 

如果任何一个复仇者能在把Bucky Barnes带回来之前花点时间联系一下咆哮突击队的家属，他们也会知道的。但他们没有得到警告。任何一个后代都会告诉你，提前警告是最为关键的一部分。心理准备能让你好受一点。

 

BuckyBarnes对Steve Rogers的屁股有着别样的 _痴迷_ 。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

第一次其实算不上什么真的大情况，但它还是值得一提的。公平点说，那是因为Bucky还没开始讨论 **那个屁股** ，他只是碰巧撞上了而已。

 

在健身房里。Steve在锻炼。而队伍里的其他人——Tony，Thor和Bruce，还有Sam——正在欣赏他的，啊， _体态_ 。

 

Bucky，迄今为止，已经花了点时间让自己在Stark大厦过得十分舒适，他的生活是一个战俘所能想象到的最舒适的那一种。大多数日子里，他都光着脚，穿着柔软的运动裤和黑色上衣，他的头发随意地扎起来，手里永远都拿着点零食。今天也没什么不同，他现在手中的零食——一个苹果——在他在健身房里找到其他人的时候已经被消灭了一半。

 

“——知道我得换几个肺才能练出这么一个屁股吗？”Clint抱怨着，而Bucky悄悄地走近到一个可以清楚听见他们对话的地方。

 

Tony嗤之以鼻。“就算世界上所有的肺都换给你，你也练不出来 _那样_ 一个屁股，Barton。”

 

“伙计们，我们能不能别讨论我老板的屁股了？”Sam一边问道，一边用手指按压着鼻翼。

 

Clint表现得就像他什么都没说过一样。

 

“提醒我，Stark，你 _究竟_ 有没有一个屁股？”

 

Tony皱起眉，自卫性地交叉双臂。所有人都看到他侧过身，把自己的屁股藏到大家的视线之外，让大家无从批判。Natasha有点嘲讽地笑了，嘴唇弯起露出一个坏笑。

 

“我从来不知道你们这些男孩们还会对你们的，”她顿了顿，“身体部位如此担忧。”

 

“跟你和Cap这样人做队友，”Sam说。“很容易让人忧郁。”

 

虽然他听起来并未对自己的身材失去信心。

 

Bucky翻了个白眼，视线穿过房间去寻找话题的中心。Steve背对着他们，正全神贯注地打着面前沙袋， _完全_ 没注意到有观众的存在。每一下出拳的动作都会使他的身体震动，事实上确实把所有人的注意力都引到了他的屁股上，那里的肌肉明显地收缩着，有时候甚至还会随着他的动作而 _颤动_ 。他穿的宽松的运动裤跟Bucky身上的是同款，让人把一切都看得清清楚楚。

 

事实上，经过他的仔细观察，那可能真的是他的裤子。

 

“Stevie可从没锻炼过这个，”他突然说道，仍然站在他们身后。他立刻就明白这是事实，尽管他的缺失的记忆并不太让人信服。

 

Tony差点跳起来，他飞快地转身瞪了他一眼，Natasha和Clint只是瞥了瞥他。Sam看起来跟Tony一样惊讶，但他的反应更加镇定，只是转过头来看着他。

 

“你现在还能让一个25美分的硬币从他屁股上弹起来，”Bucky继续说，“我知道，我干过。”

 

他咬了一口他的苹果，离开了，让他们有时间加入Steve的健身队伍，然后找机会实践这个理论。当他走开的时候，身后的耳语声渐响。

 

“他不是说他 _真的_ ——”

 

“不可能，伙计——”

 

“嘿，Nat，我能——？”

 

“想都别想，Barton。”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

当然，我们应该指出，突击队的成员——还有他们的后代——会告诫大家不要以任何形式鼓励Barnes的迷恋。那包括，当他在同一个国家时，随意的物化或是讨论关于 **那个屁股** 的话题，更不用说当他在同一栋大厦里的时候了。

 

复仇者们不可能知道这一点，所以他们对自己释放了一种怎样的神力毫不知情。

 

 

 

 

  
**5**.

 

没人应该去问Bucky他记得多少或是，具体来说，他记得什么。某个治疗师早就指出这种问题会对Bucky的恢复造成负面影响，于是Steve就定下了这条见鬼的规矩。从那以后，这就是一个禁忌的话题。

 

但这可阻止不了Tony Stark。

 

一天下午，他们坐在Steve和Bucky同住的那一层的客厅里，事情发生了。Tony一边拨弄着Bucky手臂的内侧，向他解释着放在咖啡桌上的 _新_ 手臂的蓝图，一边对几乎所有他想到的东西评头论足。Bucky已经无视了他之前5分钟说的所有东西，直到Tony说出了“亲爱的老爸”这几个单词。

 

“我还记得一点关于他的事，”他说，打断了Tony正在进行的评论。“你的老爸。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Tony讽刺地问道。“关于他的死亡的温暖回忆该不会是其中之一吧？”

 

现在还不知道这句话是个纯粹的玩笑，还是出于想刺痛他从而结束这个话题的目的。如果是后者，那他已经失败了。Bucky已经不再像他之前那样为他的记忆困扰了，不管Steve怎么想，他其实不介意类似这样的评价。他宁可接受这些，也不想所有人都假装他作为冬兵时做的事从未发生过一样。他的手上沾着永远也洗不清的鲜血，而他不想成为唯一一个还记得 _这一点_ 的人。

 

何况，接受他的记忆——记得起来的和记不起来的——是Bucky决定回到Steve身边之后做的第一件事。毕竟他是Bucky那段遗忘了一半的生命确实存在的活生生的证明。

 

“不，”他平静地说。“有一次，我正要把Steve吃干抹净的时候，他闯了进来。这个厚脸皮的家伙想围观，我只好把他踢出去，字面上的。”

 

Tony手里的螺丝刀掉在了地上。

 

“什么，”他说，而他的语调太平淡了，以至于这实在算不上一个问句。

 

“不能说我怪他，”Bucky继续说，对他身边人崩溃的内心世界一无所知。当他谈论 **那个屁股** 的时候，他对很多事情都毫不关心。“Stevie的屁股一向都是美的象征。你得看看它在30年代的样子，见鬼的那么小。一手就能握过来，感觉好极了。他们给他的血清，Steve说它理应放大一切已经存在的东西。天啊它做到了。给了他这样一个屁股，你会想要用牙齿——”

 

“哦，上帝啊，求你别说了，”Tony说，胡乱挥舞着双手。它们在他脑袋四周晃动，好像他不知道应该捂住他的眼睛还是耳朵。他现在还不知道这是人们听到关于 **那个屁股** 的评论时常有的反应；每个人，从Peggy Carter到突击队的后代都会告诉你这一点。

 

“我猜他想旁观还是挺有道理的，”Bucky若有所思地说，右手挠着下巴。“他帮助Steve变成了那样，你知道，而这个男人总是在他的作品的事情上变得很奇怪。”

 

“我需要来一杯。”

 

Tony匆忙地把他的工具从Bucky的手臂里取出来，开始收拾起来。他想要离这个故事越远越好，离他的酒柜越近越好。正当他收拾着的时候，Steve卧室的门开了，那个男人走了出来，全身上下只围了一条见鬼的浴巾。一条小得可笑的浴巾， _操他的绝对没有_ 遮住任何引人遐想的部位。他在走廊里站住了，向他们眨眨眼。

 

“Tony，”他说，声音里完全没有他应有的那份尴尬。“我不知道你在这。”

 

“我正要走！”Tony几乎是在大叫，声音凄厉。

 

Steve奇怪地看了他一眼，但只是耸耸肩就向厨房走去。Tony不知道这幸运还是不幸，因为Steve的路线让他可以直接看到他的屁股，这景象挺壮观的。 **那个屁股** ，最后所有跟Barnes相处过一段时间的人都会知道这个代号的； **那个屁股** 总是一个可以接受的称呼。

 

Tony几天前还在欣赏这个屁股，而现在他永远，永远无法直视它了。

 

Bucky注视着Steve的背影，直到他看不见为止，而Tony痛苦地发现他眼里露出饥渴的光芒。

 

“Stark，”他严肃地说。“除非你想跟你的老爸再多一个共同点，我建议你现在就走。”

 

他站起来，跟着Steve走进厨房，甚至都没费心回头看一眼。

 

Tony人生中头一次地丢下他宝贝的工具向电梯冲去。他的速度还没有快到能完全躲开厨房里传来的声音。

 

“Bucky，你要干——”

 

“嘿，美人，”Bucky低声说，而Tony有了一个可怕的猜想，他并没有对着Steve的脸说话。“想我了吗？”

 

一声呻吟传过来，Tony大喊，“哦我的上帝啊，JARVIS，让我离开这里！”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony把Steve堵在某个公共的楼层。

 

“那在你的时代里不是违法的吗？”他用气声说，时刻注意着四周。他怕Barnes会突然跳出来念那些可怕的赞美诗。“你们不该苦苦压抑这种情感的吗？”

 

Steve挑起眉。

 

“我，”他慢慢说道，“跟我最好的朋友住在一间房间里，我们生活在布鲁克林同性恋聚集的街区。我参军是为了效忠祖国，当然了，但我特别想被分到107步兵团，因为他在那里。当我听说他被俘的时候，我执行了一个 _自杀性的单兵任务_ ，就是为了把他救出来。我拿下了神盾局和九头蛇，因为我发现他们——”

 

“好的，好的，”Tony说，挥动双手。他看起来惊呆了，好像他的世界观都被颠覆了一样。事实也确实如此。“我明白了，Rogers。”

 

Steve，这个混蛋，居然有勇气用同情的目光看着他，还用手拍拍他的肩。

 

“抬起头来，”他说，“我想你会习惯的。”

 

 

 

 

**4.**

 

 

就像他之前的咆哮突击队成员一样，Tony Stark不愿做一个默默忍受的人。他确保每个能听见的人都知道了他的可怕经历。问题是，没有一个复仇者真的相信他。

 

 

他们很快就会知道，Tony可能有很多值得商榷的特点——狡猾，自我放纵，喜欢藏着掖着——但他不是一个不折不扣的骗子。

 

 

这一次是Maria Hill的错。好吧，她确实要承担部分责任，但这也绝对是Clint的错。

 

 

重新成为一个真正的会呼吸的人类伴随着繁重的文书工作。Maria幸运地成为了 **绝对不再是神盾局** 的副局长，所以她负责搞定Bucky的身份问题。在复仇者大厦的公共休息区里，她把一叠文件扔到Bucky面前，带着从容的微笑递给Bucky一支笔。

 

 

“现在就开始，”她说。

 

 

“上帝啊，你想让我把 _所有_ 这些都给签了？”Bucky摇了摇头。见鬼的这太可笑了。“你在开玩笑吧？上一次我在什么东西上签字的时候，那可是——哦。”

 

 

Clint的脑袋从沙发后头探出来。

 

 

“是什么啊？”他坏笑着问道。“某个可怜的孩子的漫画书？当他们看到你已经长大了，不是漫画里的那个小孩子的时候，他们是不是很失望？”

 

 

“Clint，”Steve警告他，摇摇头。“别——”

 

 

“那是Steve的屁股，”Bucky对着他的方向回答，宠溺地笑了。

 

 

Maria慢慢地放下了她的笔。Clint从沙发上滚落，那边传来他与地面亲密接触的 _撞击声_ ，但这声音还没有响到能盖过Steve脱力般跌到椅子里时发出的叹气声。厨房里传来东西的碰撞声，Sam也在这时踏进了休息室，他的眼睛瞪得老大，脸上带着强烈的质疑表情，就像他不确定他的听力有没有问题一样。Natasha跟在他后面，捧着一碗葡萄。她的眼睛里闪着感兴趣的光，然后抓起一把葡萄扔进嘴里，她看起来就像在一边看表演一边吃爆米花似的。至少她看起来一点都不惊讶。

 

 

Tony发出一声旁人难以理解的声音，指着Bucky的同时盯着所有人，仿佛在说， _看到了吗？ **看到了吗？** 我没在说谎！_

 

 

Clint从地上爬起来，拉直了自己的衣服。“你干了 _什么_ ？”他问。

 

 

“别！”Tony大叫一声，因为Tony Stark是个见鬼的天才，所以他只需要一次这样的经历就足以学到突击队队员们几十年前学到的东西了。不要鼓励Bucky Barnes。“别问他这种问题！”

 

 

“陆军妇女军团的军官偷袭了你的屁股，你还记得吗？”Bucky对Steve说，仿佛大家只是在担心 _他的_ 记忆一样。“你那被长裤包裹着的屁股简直是天赐的圣物，我相信整个晚上没有一个人能把视线移到你腰线以上的部位。但是那个女军官走过来直接抓了一把。你看起来惊慌极了。我敢确定Dugan的呼吸骤停了整整一分钟，直到Morita抽了他一下才恢复。”

 

 

“Bucky，”Steve打断他，因为这时候，Sam才是那个呼吸骤停的人。他的手捂住口鼻的力度太大了，在这种情况下他根本不可能吸入任何氧气。

 

 

“很快我们就能独处了，”Bucky接着说，一点儿也不关心此刻他造成的心灵创伤。“我让你在床上躺平了，不是吗？我花了半个小时的时间把玩你的屁股，你简直要 _疯了_ 。我得确保你忘记任何人的手在你屁股上的感觉，除了我的以外。你知道这个，是吗？”

 

 

“你他妈的 _敢_ 回答这个问题，Rogers，”Tony的声音从埋着他的脸的沙发垫里传来。

 

 

“我不敢相信我听到了什么，”Clint插话说，他的脸上带着敬畏和恐惧，但不知怎么的还有点让Bucky继续讲下去的渴望。这就像一场巨大的灾难，而不管他有多想移开视线，他就是做不到。

 

 

“不知道是什么刺激了我，你知道。我找到了一支笔，在上面签上我的名字。但我喜欢这个。你也是，如果我的记忆没错的话。写完之后我就干了你，你变得特别 _狂野_ 。”

 

 

Sam缓缓地放下捂在嘴上的手。

 

 

“没有一本历史书告诉过我这种事。”

 

 

“写它们的作者都是恐同的老头，”Natasha指出，又往嘴里扔了一颗葡萄。她的笑容十分犀利。“何况，更有可能的是没人知道。或是知道的人都没有说出来。”

 

 

“我老爸可能知道，”Tony悲哀地提醒他们。“而且我认为咆哮突击队队员也知道。”

 

 

Bucky开始大笑。“见鬼的是啊，他们知道！他们用巧克力贿赂我，就是想让我闭嘴，不是吗，Stevie？不知道他们从哪里找来的比利时的好货，但那还是不够甜，比起你的——”

 

 

“够了！”Tony从沙发上跳起来。“我必须喝点又好又 _烈_ 的酒才能接着听这个。”

 

 

译注：Good，hard liquor。Hard双关，大家都懂的。

 

 

Maria哼了一声。“听起来Rogers也喜欢又好又硬的东西。”

 

 

室内陷入短暂的沉寂，Steve整个人都变成了可怕的深红色，Sam抬头看着天花板，好像那里有他要寻找的答案一样。Bucky咧开嘴笑起来，伸出有血有肉的那只手去握住她的。

 

 

“我会在你给我的所有文件上签字的，”他慷慨地说。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“有人打算告诉他当众讨论你性生活的细节在现代社会仍然是很不礼貌的行为吗？”Maria喝了四杯酒之后问道。Bucky和Steve早就离开了，而见鬼的没有一个人会天真地以为他们是去做什么纯洁的事了。

 

她在他们还在场的时候保持淡定，但很明显她其实跟其他人一样震惊。她只是更擅长隐藏情绪而已。

 

“但我们真的算公众吗？”Sam说，他对着酒杯做了个苦脸，就好像他自己都不敢相信他能说出这种话似的。“也许这只是他奇怪的表达方式，他想告诉我们他有多信任我们。”

 

“他能少信任我们一点吗？”Clint问道。“我不知道我能不能再听一次这个。”

 

“你？”Tony大声感叹。“ _你？_ 这是我第二次听了，Barton！第二——”

 

“第三次，”Natasha纠正他，打断了他的抱怨声。当大家都用疑惑的表情看向她的时候，她解释道：“健身房？我想那次也算。”

 

“亲爱的上帝啊，”Tony安静地说。“难道是我们 _开的头_ ？”

  


 

 

 

 

**3.**

 

 

当然了，一个咆哮突击队队员的后代出现在Bucky Barnes的家门口这种事是命中注定的。

 

 

许多人都在某种程度上追随了他们祖父的足迹，但很少有人真的加入神盾局。其中一个就是Antoine Triplett——Trip——而出于某些原因，Trip进入了Coulson的亲信圈子。

 

 

也许这只是机缘巧合。也许这就是命运。也许这是某种扭曲的因果轮回也未可知。或者也许Bucky Barnes对 **那个屁股** 的倾慕总会自己找到突击队队员；或是他们的后代。

 

 

不管原因是什么，不管是偶然还是注定，当Coulson的小队在某次惊险的任务后不得不到大厦来避避风头时，Trip仍然是小队里的一员。队伍中没有一个人——包括Coulson在内——能提前知道Bucky Barnes回来了的情况。如果他能提前知道，Trip绝对会告诉他们一些故事，定下几条基本规则。

 

 

现在绝对已经太迟了，当他们搞定了见面之后的寒暄——你得知道，对Trip来说，没有什么能比跟两个活着的国家传奇说话，同时努力不要再脑海中重播每一个他爷爷告诉他的故事更奇怪的了——然后Steve跟Tony一同走开了，他们要跟Coulson和令人尊敬的Melinda May一起开个小会。

 

 

许多双眼睛都盯着那条紧贴着 **那个屁股** 的牛仔裤的上缘，而Trip **绝对没有** 在看，当他跟Bucky Barnes站得如此近的时候，他绝对不会这么做的。电梯门才刚刚合上，Skye就梦幻般地叹息一声。

 

 

“不想让他走， _喜欢_ 看着他离开。”

 

 

Simmons咯咯直笑。“说得很好，确实如此。”

 

 

这大概是人们在Bucky面前能说出的最糟糕的话了。Trip才正式与他结识了60秒，但他仍然明白接下来要发生什么。他知道，同时他也明白他无法阻止这一切的发生；他无法拯救这个房间里的任何一个人。伤害已经造成了，那句话已经说出口，而Bucky Barnes笑得像有人刚刚把世界上最大的巧克力棒递给了他一样。

 

 

“你们这些女士还什么都没看到呢，”他告诉她们，吸引了房间里所有人的注意。

 

 

“Bobbi，我们来练两局，”Natasha说着，抓起另一个女士的手臂，然后她们用某种间谍才会的魔法从房间里消失了。可惜Trip不具备这种技能。

 

 

Sam低头看看自己光裸的手腕。“哦，瞧瞧现在都是什么时候了。我得去洗头了。”

 

 

他成功冲到他身后的楼梯处。Clint就没这么幸运了，他站在Fitz和Mack之间，他们又挤在房间的一个角落里，这个地理位置让他既不能冲进电梯，也不能从楼梯突破。他对着他的队友们的背影大喊，“永远不要抛弃队友！”，但没有人回头来救他。

 

 

“当那个屁股被打红了的时候，”他说，“那景象美极了。可以让人直接跪下。几乎跟他在那个过程中会发出的声音一样美丽。”

 

 

Skye自己呛住了，而Simmons震惊地用手捂住了嘴。Mack脸上是难以置信的表情，而Fitz的眼神在Clint——他的脸埋在Mack的手臂处，剧烈喘息——和Bucky之间来回移动，就像他不知道现在发生了什么一样。Trip——不管你信不信， _他曾经听过这个_ ——只是站在那里，思考自己的人生是怎么走到这一步的。

 

 

“等等，”Skye说，因为她实在是太邪恶了。“你们在……？”

 

 

“不要啊！”Clint喊道。好像这样就能阻止什么似的。

 

 

“操，是的。”Bucky哼了一声。“从我们少年时代开始，甜心。我们也试了一些在我们那个时代讨厌的东西，做了各种乱七八糟的尝试。你不会相信Steve喜欢的一些小玩意的，特别是那种插在——”

 

 

Skye歇斯底里的笑声淹没了这句话的尾声。“哦，我的 _上帝_ 。”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

这个讨论持续了10分钟，等他结束的时候，Trip已经不确定房间里还有没有活着的人了。所有人都屏住呼吸，而他无法确定他们已经保持这种状态多久了。

 

 

他离开去找酒喝。

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

他们吃过晚餐，交换了些纯洁的故事，Trip关上分给他的那间卧室的房门，然后靠在门上。他摇摇头，掏出他的手机打给了一个人。

 

 

“蓝色警报，”电话接通的一瞬间，他就这么说道。

 

 

“什么？”这是Morita孙女，Abigail的声音。“别傻了，Antoine，他已经——”

 

 

“活着，”Trip打断她。“他还活着，Abby，而且他 _跟复仇者们住在一起_ 。”

 

 

“哦上帝啊，”她深呼吸。“怎么回事？什么时候？他真的曾——我的意思是。他真的那么做了？”

 

 

“不知道。是的。绝对，是的。”

 

 

“我还一直以为他们只是在夸大事实呢，你知道，”她听起来还怀着傻傻的希望。“或者也许这只是个他们编出来的玩笑。在纪念他们的同时，自己不会……崩溃或是其他怎么的。”

 

 

“这不是一个玩笑，”他向她保证。“他们说的都是真的，一点夸张的成分都没有。我觉得其实现在的他更可怕了。”

 

 

“ _到什么程度？_ ”她问了一句，然后立刻就抗议道，“不，不，别告诉我。我今晚不能喝酒，我明天还有课要教呢。我们该怎么办？现在有什么应急方案吗？”

 

 

“打电话给其他人，”Trip立刻说。“ _警告他们_ 。那对双胞胎不是要到纽约来上学吗？他们特别需要知道。”

 

 

“我们一挂电话我就打，”Abigail保证道。“你的队友们什么反应？”

 

 

Trip哼了一声。“令人惊讶的是他们的反应比那些生在恐同年代的人还要大，”他说着笑了起来。“而且得用大量的酒精来帮助他们挨过去，就像我们一样。”

 

 

她轻柔的笑声从电话那头传过来。“我会给你寄一瓶你喜欢的威士忌，怎样？也许双胞胎会愿意帮我跑一趟，如果我给他们一点劳务费的话。”

 

 

“快点送过来，”他乞求道。“我们还要在这里待上几个星期呢。”

 

 

“嘿，Antoine？”

 

 

“怎么？”

 

 

“你有没有……我是说，你有没有 _看一眼_ ？”她像个迷信的神婆一样低声问。“ **那个屁股** ，你有没有偷看一眼？”

 

 

“哦上帝啊，”他说，然后挂了电话。

 

 

就算上帝亲临，他也绝对不会告诉她真相的。而真相就是：

 

 

管他呢，是的，他看了。关于 **那个屁股** 的故事他已经听了一辈子，让他压抑住好奇心不去看是绝不可能的。而 **那个屁股** 见鬼的就像所有故事里暗示的那样棒，配得上所有可怕的故事里对它的描述。

 

 

但你要是觉得他会在Bucky Barnes所在的这栋大楼里说出来的话，显然你没有认真听。Trip是突击队的后代；他知道那些见鬼的规则。

  
  


 

**2.**

  


 

Steve的30岁生日——或是97岁，看你怎么算了——是Stark大厦里一件值得纪念的事件。基本上跟Steve亲近的每个还活着的人都到场了，包括Peggy Carter。要请她出席，不仅需要甜言蜜语的邀请，还要花一大笔钱千里迢迢地把她的医疗设备和她一起运过来，但如果这世界上有人能做到的话，那个人就是Tony Stark。

 

 

她的侄女，Sharon，和一个护士陪着她一起坐在角落里的沙发上，另有一整个医疗团队在她身后待命，以防万一。Steve和Bucky整晚都没有离开她三尺以上；她有时候会忘了他们，但Bucky并不以为意。他喜欢她重新见到他时给他的拥抱。

 

 

任何想跟他们其中一个说话的人必须走过来找他们，哪怕这是Steve的聚会，但没人真的在意这个。碰上美国队长的时候，人们总是乐于让步。

 

 

Rhodey在晚些时候出现，拥抱了一下寿星，还跟Bucky握了手，他表现地就像见到一个大明星一样。

 

 

“你有没有计划加入复仇者？”Rhodey在寒暄之后问道。“或者我可以说服你回到军队里来？仅是让Bucky Barnes再次为这个国家服役这件事就能让我拿个勋章了。”

 

 

Bucky哼了一声。“恕我直言，上校，对着Steve光裸的屁股说‘ _天佑美利坚_ ’已经是我这些天里能做出的最爱国的举动了。享受退休生活挺好的，谢谢了。”

 

 

Sharon喷出了嘴里的饮料。“哦，上帝啊，”她说。“那是 _真的_ 。”

 

 

“我想提前告诉你的，”Trip低声说，递给她一张纸巾。

 

 

Sharon其实算不上是正式的咆哮突击队后代，因为她是Peggy Carter的侄女而不是直系血亲。但她也像其他后代一样，听过一样的故事；尽管那些由她的姑姑Peggy转述的故事比突击队队员们讲的要多点叙述，少点对话。Peggy现在正咯咯直笑呢，就好像她好几年都没有听过这么好笑的笑话了。

 

 

“什么，”Coulson说，他的语气跟Tony第一次听见时的反应相似得可怕。但永远别向他指出这一点，他会生气的。

 

 

Rhodey看看他，然后又看看Bucky。“你知道这事吗？”他问。

 

 

Coulson说，“不知道，”同时瞪大了双眼。

 

 

有趣的是，跟Tony不一样的是，他的世界并没有崩塌，而跟其他所有人不一样的是，他毫不惋惜逝去的纯真。20年前，当年轻的Phillip Coulson写下他的第一篇美国队长和Bucky Barnes的同人文时，他就已经告别节操这种东西了。没有人意识到这一点，但他脸上的表情就是一个迷弟突然意识到他站的墙头居然是 _官配_ 时会露出的那种表情。

 

 

Peggy嘲笑两人。

 

 

“嗯，你们实在是迟钝得可怕，”她说着，坐得更直了一点。“从二战之前开始，Barnes中士的眼神就一刻也没从Rogers队长的屁股上挪下来过啊。”

 

 

Steve哼了一声。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“这改变了一切，”Rhodey说着，然后肃然静默下来。

 

 

“我终于可以把那些愚蠢的标签摘下来了，”Phil赞同道。他的脸色波澜不惊，但他的声音欣喜若狂。“接招吧，反对者们。”

 

 

“大家都说我们疯了。”Rhodey咧嘴笑起来，摇摇头。“大家都说我们 _过度解读了他们_ 。哈！”

 

 

Phil向对方举起了酒杯。“敬官配。”

 

 

“敬官配，”Rhodey回应道，他们的酒杯轻轻相碰。

 

  


 

**1.**

这一回，与其强调Bucky说了什么，不如说他 _做了_ 什么。

 

事情是这样的： **那个屁股** 受伤了。

 

就像往常一样，这次是Steve的错，他总是不顾后果地冲进这样或那样绝对会让他受伤的地方。那个海怪——好吧，假设那见鬼的东西是只海怪，半数时间里没人 _知道_ 那是个什么玩意儿——把一只爪子嵌进了Steve的背部，然后把他抓得鲜血淋漓。

 

他伤得很重，但还是能恢复的；就是得歇个几天，让超级士兵血清完成它的职责，然后他就又会像原来一样活蹦乱跳了。但这并不能让Bucky安心。

 

一等包扎得严严实实的Steve从临时医疗室里出来，Bucky就把他抱到了沙发上。他们都穿着Bucky的招牌运动长裤，而Steve面朝下趴着，尽可能地不要移动。Bucky挤到他和沙发之间，充满占有欲地把一只手放在没有受伤的那一边臀瓣上，目光灼灼地盯着任何企图靠近的人。

 

“我会想要知道发生了什么吗？”Bruce问。

 

他被叫去参加某次战斗了，之后他又决定在那里多待几周，然后再回到自我休假的状态。跟上次大家看到他的样子不同，他现在浑身上下散发着一种宁静而从容的气息，这在现在的大厦里是一种特别受欢迎的特质。不管他在外出的时候做了什么，显然他受益良多。

 

“不会的，”Tony用气声说。“我向上帝起誓，Banner，要是你敢动去问他的念头，我会想法子把Hulk变成亮橙色。”

 

“说实话这让人挺不舒服的，”Mack说着摇了摇头。“我不太在意人们喜欢什么，但我从没见过有人能如此痴迷于某个 _身体部位_ 。”

 

Clint哼哼。“Barnes绝对是个屁股爱好者，毫无疑问。”

 

“你们还什么都不了解呢，”Trip揉着脸，告诉大家。“ _他妈的_ 什么都不了解。但我得承认，我几乎想要再听一次 **那个屁股** 在法国的故事了，总好过……不管现在算是个什么情况。”

 

“让人 _不舒服_ 的，”Sam打断他们。“是你居然给一个男人的臀部起了个代号。”

 

“但很合理，对吗？”Tony问道。他已经把酒拿出来了，给每个人都倒上了一杯。事实上Trip有点为他们骄傲；他们已经开始未雨绸缪了。“Steve是Steve，Steve的屁股是Steve的屁股。这就像如果你不把他们分开来想的话，你永远都别想直视美国队长的眼睛了。”

 

Trip点点头。“现在你开始明白了，Stark。”

 

Natasha，身为一个神秘的间谍，不知道从哪里走了出来。她手里又拿着一碗葡萄，那是为看好戏准备的，但没有人对此给予足够的重视，所以也就没有人想到要谨慎一点。当她开口的时候，对他们来说一切都无法挽回了。

 

“所以在法国发生了什么？”

 

她的嘴唇弯起一个揶揄的微笑，大家都张大嘴看向她，脸上挂着被背叛了的表情。在Barnes所在的 _房间_ 里讨论那个屁股已经足够危险了，但至少他们是在讲悄悄话。但Natasha，她说的绝对足够响亮，Barnes肯定听见了。

 

“好的，听着，”被问到的那个男人在沙发上慢腾腾地说道。每个人都呻吟起来，有几双眼睛甚至嗖嗖地射出了眼刀，但没人敢真的试着去动Natasha。他们可不希望 _自己的_ 屁股也开花。“我们在执行一个任务，那任务需要一种，嗯， _女性化_ 的手段，所以Stevie——”

 

“再来一杯酒，”Trip建议道，而Tony挣扎着起身，执行了他的建议。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“这难道一点都不让你 _困扰_ 吗？”几天后，Tony问Steve，他已经痊愈了，而Bucky也暂时离开了他几分钟。“那个家伙唯一关心的似乎只是你 _屁股_ 的状态，Rogers。”

 

Steve挑起一根眉毛。“是的，”他犀利地说。“事实上，被人看作一个平面人物让我很困扰。”

 

他们对视了很久，都在等着对方明白自己的意思。最后Tony举起双手，然后离开了。

 

“我放弃了，”他说。

 

Steve在他身后叹了口气。他们最后会明白的。

 

 

 

 

 

**+1.**

大家都觉得Thor大概会是世界上最后一个能把Bucky的，嗯， _评论_ 不当回事然后一笑而过的人了，但他就是一笑而过了。

 

他在去看望Jane的途中来拜访了一次，刚好碰上Bucky恢复后和复仇者一起进行的第一次访谈活动。实际上，访谈进行得还挺顺利的，所有问题都是事先准备过的，即使主持人问了点让人不舒服的问题，比如他这些年是怎么幸存下来的，还有为什么他看起来跟他在40年代那会儿一样。

 

但访谈快结束的时候情况失控了，因为主持人对着大家说，“让我们用一个有趣的评论来结束这次节目吧。现在，网上的人们似乎认为Thor有最棒的屁股，相对于——”

 

“等等，”Bucky说，身体向前倾了一点。“网上的人们怎么说的？”

 

Tony一巴掌拍在自己脸上。“哦亲爱的上帝啊。”

 

主持人眨眨眼。“对不起，是不是太直白了？”她咬紧嘴唇，问道。她不想成为那个让国家英雄讨厌未来世界的那个人。

 

“我们现在真的能相信网络吗？”Bucky问。他看向那个问题的主角。“我没有冒犯的意思，我确定你是一个不错的，嗯， _样本_ 。但有没有人真的 _注意_ 过Steve的屁股呢？现在这可是一个你可以带到银行去的屁股啊。”

 

“这话根本就不通，”Clint有点歇斯底里地说。

 

Thor向Bucky无比严肃地点点头。“我必须赞同Barnes，”他告诉主持人。“队长的臀部肯定是非常强壮并圆润的。对于一个战士来说这是一个很好的屁股。”

 

“终于！有点常识的人出现了。你得多来几次，这些人里都没有一个明白人。”

 

“你们经常讨论这个问题吗？”主持人问道，挑起了眉毛。

 

Natasha的肩膀开始颤动，同时Bruce也说，“你真的不应该问这个问题。”

 

“不是 _讨论_ ，”Bucky激动地声明。“让我来告诉你一些关于那个屁股——”

 

“关掉摄像机！”Clint大喊。“关掉它，哦我的上帝啊。我们不能让这个被 _录下来_ 。”

 

这个访谈已经离题了，而Tony起身去找酒喝。Sam凶巴巴地瞪着Steve，那个男人居然有勇气就这么坐着，看起来无比镇定，就好像他最好的朋友没有在吟诵写给他臀部的礼赞一样。

 

“这都是你的错，”Sam嘶声道。

 

“不，”Steve回答他，他为了不打扰到Bucky而压低了声音。“那都是 **那个屁股** 的错。”

 

“我恨死你了。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“我觉得你可以停止折磨大家了，”Steve在他们上床之后说。“我无意间听见Pepper早些时候说Tony真的要去看心理医生了。”

 

“那家伙 _需要_ 心理医生，”Bucky说。“如果我稍稍说一点关于你屁股的东西能让他开口说说他 _真正的问题_ 的话，那我想我为世界做了件好事。”

 

Steve不能真的否认这种理论的正确性，所以他也就没有尝试。他挨近Bucky，枕在他最好的朋友的胸口，就像他们15岁之后就一直做的那样，那时他们还必须掩饰他们对于彼此有多重要。在Steve突然间长高了一英尺之后，他们不得不调整了一下这种癖好，但这个姿势仍然能让他们睡得最好。

 

“你让我的屁股成了一个 _传说_ ，”Steve低语，带着点敬畏之情。“你听到Trip探员谈论它的方式的吗？Jones究竟在他成长过程中跟他说了什么啊？”

 

“我很肯定只是些事实而已，”Bucky笑着说。他拍了拍Steve所指的那个屁股。“何况，你的确实可爱极了，Stevie。你身体的其他部位也一样。”

 

Steve哼了一声。“你觉得他们要过多久才能意识到你是故意这么做的？”

 

“希望别太快了。现在我有了这么多的听众，这么做其实挺有趣的。”

 

“你太坏了，”他温柔地说。“可怜的咆哮突击队的成员们。其实他们从未用那种方式看过我。”

 

“确实没有，”Bucky赞同道。“但我还能跟谁说呢？何况，每场战争都是有伤亡的，Stevie。即使是这一场。”

 

“我的 _英雄_ 。”


End file.
